In recent years, electrolysis sterilized water is widely used for various sterilizing purposes in the area of food manufacturing. Electrolysis sterilized water in this case is produced by means of electrolysis performed on various types of solutions with use of an electrolysis water-making apparatus. There have been provided conventional electrolysis water-making apparatuses to be used in this type of purpose as disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Electrolysis water-making devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 are provided with: an electrolytic cell in which electrolysis is performed in an electrolyte solution; an installation base of the electrolytic cell and so forth; a water supply system for making an electrolyte solution; a tank for accommodating hydrochloric acid or the like; a mixer; a pump for pressure-pumping treatment water, hydrochloric acid, and so forth; a pipe group which connects these components of the apparatus; and an electrolysis power supply for supplying electric power to the electrolytic cell.